Yureiden Sentai Ghost Busters
by OnixxBlack
Summary: Thousands of years ago evil plagued Japan with the mischief and malice of powerful yokai. They were sealed away and today the Ghost Busters organization handles any yokai that dare come to the surface.
1. Synopsis

YUREIDEN SENTAI GHOST BUSTERS

Thousands of years ago Japan was overcome with turmoil and darkness. Powerful daemons called Yokai reigned over Japan in an event labeled The Hyakki Yagyo (The Night Parade of One Hundred Demons). When humanity reached the brink of destruction a holy and highly respected shaman stepped forward and used his life essence to seal them away in hell. In the present day, the seal has been worn down over time and Yokai have started slipping into the human world to cause havoc. An organization has surfaced to combat these demons, the Ghost Busters. They use special technology and the power of "the Dead Zone" to combat the Yokai with their own ghostly abilities. Their combat operatives go by the name of Yureiden Sentai Ghost Busters.


	2. Meet the Busters

MEET THE BUSTERS

The Ghost Busters is an organization established to combat the raising sightings of yokai around Japan. All the technology and weapons the Busters use are linked to the Dead Zone; a dimension where ghostly spirits, called Yurie, reside.

Noguchi Quiz

01 PUZZLE MASTER, AO BUSTER

Age: 26

Partner Yurei: King Tutankhamun (Yu-Tut)

Quiz is one of Japan's highest-ranking detectives despite his young age. His passion for problem solving and crime fighting comes from his father who was Japan's best cop before he retired. 2 years after joining the detective agency, Quiz's childhood friend's daughter was kidnapped by thugs for ransom. Not being able to pay the dept, he joined the Ghost Busters to earn money to save his God daughter. As Ao Buster he is the leading officer of the team. His partner Yu-Tut is very quizzical which helps Riku on investigations but foils him in combat.

Raquel (Rocky) Miller

02 SAVAGE QUEEN, KI BUSTER

Age: 22

Partner Yurei: Queen Aminatu (Yu- Natu)

Raquel Miller was born in Atlanta, GA and was immediately abandoned at an orphanage. When she wasn't adopted by the age of 13 she was shipped over to a host family in Japan who she ran away from when she was 18. She has always been ostracized because of her skin color. After years of bullying she learned how to fight to defend herself and her honor. Not a day passed when she didn't get into a physical altercation with someone. Her partner Yu-Natu saw potential in the scrappy girl and took her under her wing to teach her to be a lady and help her grow. Yu-Natu convinced her to join the Ghost Busters in hopes that it would keep her off the streets and set her on the right path. Ki Buster is the most skilled fighter of the team.

Bokoyama Yuuto

03 NOBEL BRILLIANCE, MIDO BUSTER

Age: 25

Partner Yurei: Robin Hood (Yu-Hood)

Yuuto is an expert engineer. He can build, fix, or reverse engineer anything. He's also been a sucker for books since he was a small child. His favorite story was Robin Hood. Eventually he decided to become the modern Japanese equivalent to his hero. So, by day he worked as an engineer and by night he stole from the wealthy and gave back to the poverty struck community. His nightly actions attracted the attention of his partner Yu-Hood, who joined his cause. After running into some trouble, the Ghost Busters bailed him out on the condition that he use his skills as a master grease monkey to work for them. He has since helped develop all of the Ghost Busters' advanced technology and is the most knowledgeable on the yokai themselves.

Arai Emiko

04 BEAUTIFUL SCOPE, MOMO BUSTER

Age: 19

Partner Yurei: Kawakami Sadayakko (Yu-Yacco)

Emiko is one of the worlds most beautiful models. She is spoiled rotten and has any/everything a girl could ask for. After graduating high school, she went into modeling full time to show her independence from the privilege she was born into. Her partner Yu-Yacco was infatuated by her beauty and became her model/beauty coach, however Yu-Yacco knew that Emiko had potential for greater things. The Ghost Busters recruited her after she showcased her impressive photography skills. Momo Buster acts as the teams best tracker.

ALLIES:

Commander Matsumoto Ken

Age: 57

A formal paranormal investigator, Ken Matsumoto built the Ghost Busters organization from the ground up. He is very stern and strict with the Busters because he expects nothing less than 100%. Despite his rough militant exterior Ken is a kind soul and likes to see the good in everyone.

Ichijoji Giichi

Age: 21

One half of the ever intelligent Ichijoji twins. He is Commander Matsumoto's fight hand man working as support to the Ghost Busters. His vas intelligence is a strong contrast to his lazy and sleepy personality.

Ichijoji Yuri

Yuri takes "girl power of the Ichijoji twins" to a new level. Her brash and alert personality helps her while being support to the Busters.

Shibata Niko

AGE: 16

Niko is exceptionally good in school and puts his grades second, only after his grandfather. Niko's grandmother has raised him since he was born as his mother died upon delivery. Despite Niko's extreme discipline he can be seen as carefree and immature at times. As family tradition, he is skilled in the art of Kindo. His ancestor was a legendary shaman that sealed away a great evil years ago.

Shibata Shiro

Age: 68

The grandfather of Niko. Shiro Shibata is a man of simple pleasures. He's seen a lot in life and wants nothing more than to teach his grandson how to make the best of the life he wants to live. He started teaching Niko Kindo when he was a very young age. He wanted to teach the boy discipline, respect, and intuition. As the descendant of a great Japanese shaman, he has the highest of respects of the spirits of those laid to rest.

Gadget

Gadget is a ghostly monkey from the Dead Zone. He acts as a moral booster among the Ghost Busters team. He can often be seen helping out Yuuto with his projects.


End file.
